1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly, to an electrical fuse structure of a semiconductor IC.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor ICs comprise a fuse to repair an error cell, store a chip identification (ID), and provide a variety of mode signals.
Such a fuse may be a laser blowing type or an electrical blowing type.
A fuse blown by laser beams may have an effect upon an adjacent fuse line when the laser beams are irradiated. Therefore, the fuse needs to be spaced a predetermined distance or more from the fuse line. This may degrade layout efficiency in a high-integrated semiconductor circuit.
When a programming current is applied to a fuse link in the electrical blowing type fuse, the fuse link blows due to an electromigration (EM) effect and Joule heating. Such an electrical blowing type fuse may be utilized even after a package level, and is referred to as an electrical fuse.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view showing a state in which a conventional electrical fuse is ruptured. Referring to FIG. 1, an electrical fuse F connects upper and lower conductive layers M1 and M2, and is ruptured by a programming current flowing between the upper and lower conductive layers M1 and M2.
When the electrical fuse F is ruptured, the temperature of the ruptured portion of the electrical fuse F may rise up to several thousand degrees. When such high temperature is reached, a large amount of high-temperature heat 10 radiates externally.
The radiating high-temperature heat is transferred to adjacent elements to change the properties of semiconductor devices formed at positions adjacent to the fuse.